Diskussionsfaden:Diwo/@comment-4754943-20160816103836
Mir ist noch eine Frage eingefallen und betrifft nicht das Wiki an sich sondern einen Begriff (der hier auch noch nicht als Seite vorliegt) Ich bin noch nicht so ganz sicher was genau ein Nanamari ist (wie Guren oder Yu) - verstanden habe ich es soweit, dass ein Nanamari zwei Persönlichkeiten in sich trägt, die miteinander um die Kontrolle wettstreiten. Es ist die Vorstufe ein Dämon zu werden. (Man wird ja zu einem Dämon in dem man entw. ein Vampir ist und "verdurstet", in dem man als Mensch vom Dämon besiegt wird, oder als Endstufe des Nanamari) Yoichi war/ist ja kein Nanamari, der Dämon hat einfach seinen Körper kontrolliert, wäre er also nicht gerettet worden, wäre Yoichi verschwunden und der Dämon hätte den Körper in seiner Gewalt. So - die eine Persönlichkeit des Nanamari ist ja die eigentliche. Nun bin ich aber bei der zweiten nicht ganz durchgestiegen. * Ist sie die Persönlichkeit des Dämons? (was ich fast weniger glaube) * Ist es eine "neue" Persönlichkeit, die durch das Besessensein durch den Dämon die "eigenen" dunklen Verlangen verfolgt? (Im Falle von Guren - ist es scheinbar seine Persönlichkeit, die aber keinen Wert mehr auf Freundschaft o.ä. legt sondern bei der Gewalt und Macht im Vordergrund stehen)?? Merkt ein Nanamari welche Seite gerade die Kontrolle hat? Kann Guren (oder Yu) tatsächlich feststellen ob er gerade mit der Dämonischen Seite handelt? Weiß er es hinterher, oder hält er es für seine eigene Tat? Im Folgenden Spoiler ich - also falls du die 2. Staffel und die neusten Kapitel nicht kennst solltest du den nächsten Absatz überspringen. Shinya glaubt ja, er könne mit Mahiru no Yo sprechen, aber wenn Guren ein Nanamari ist, dann spricht er vielleicht gar nicht Mahiru an, sondern will eigentlich mit der 2. Persönlichkeit sprechen. Guren hätte dann nicht mal gelogen als er sagte "er hatte die Kontrolle" (ich beziehe mich auf eines der neusten Kapitel und Gurens ausfall auf dem Kampffeld am Ende von Staffel zwei) - es war nur sein anderes "ich". Diese Szene hatte mich etwas irritiert (sollte sie wohl auch). Ich war nicht sicher: lügt Guren Shinya an (um ihn vor sich zu schützen, in dem er Shinya dazu bringt ihm nicht zu verzeihen und er sich so fernhält und nicht so mitbekommt wie er zum Dämon wird), oder weiß es Guren nicht, hat er nicht gemerkt, dass sein anderes "ich" die Kontrolle hatte? Oder spricht Shinya vielleicht mit dem anderen Guren, und merkt es nicht? (Gut das kann man jetzt noch nicht wissen, aber vielleicht hast du da eine Idee falls du die Szene kennst) Das es nicht Guren selbst war, haben wir ja an seinen Augen gesehen... Also im Ganzen geht es mir bei dem was ich noch nicht so ganz verstehe um die 2. Persönlichkeit des Nanamari. Ist es eine "neue" Persönlichkeit aus der dann später der Dämon wird (sprich wenn Guren zum Dämon wird, ist der Dämon weder Guren noch Mahiru no Yo direkt sondern die 2. Persönlichkeit, die aus Guren und Mahiru zusammen entstanden ist? SPOILER ENDE Und kann Mahiru noch die komplette Kontrolle übernehmen, so wie Yoichis Dämon am Anfang, oder wird es beim Nanamari immer die zweite Persönlichkeit sein? Gut möglich, dass man die Frage noch gar nicht so genau beantworten kann - ich bin auch mit der Light Novel noch nicht durch - da könnte man ja Mahirus "verfall" unter umständen lesen. Im englischen Wiki wird die Persönlichkeit jedenfalls als ein Teil von Guren beschrieben und nicht als Mahiru. Was meinst du dazu? Sry für diese Chaotische Nachricht^^', aber ich habe versucht meine Gedanken niederzuschreiben ohne was zu vergessen - wirklich sortieren konnte ich es also nicht. Danke für die Mühe^^